


Please Don't Leave Me... (Yuuri and Victor's POV)

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: This is a change of POV from my original Yuri On Ice Fanfic: 'Please Don't Leave Me..." So if you haven't read that one yet, check that out and then come and read this one to know the plot.Yuuri and Victor were out on their Sunday walk, an off-day, leaving a sleeping Yuri back at home with Makkachin and Potya. Little did they know that their sudden disappearance would cause a huge panic to come across their pup.They come back home only to see their pup, passed out, red faced with tear tracks, and the house a mess.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Potya | Puma Tiger Scorpion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Please Don't Leave Me... (Yuuri and Victor's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrotcakou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcakou/gifts).



> Again, if you haven't read the summary:  
> This is a change of POV from my original Yuri On Ice Fanfic: 'Please Don't Leave Me..." So if you haven't read that one yet, check that out and then come and read this one to know the plot. 
> 
> This idea was suggested by: @carrotcakou
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that I haven't done any of the suggestions yet from the previous works, school has been a pain in the ass. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Yuuri asks Viktor who was putting on his coat.

"He's fast asleep, he'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure we'll get back home fast enough, he had a rough training yesterday so he'll probably be too tired." Viktor replies.

"Okay..." Yuuri finally agrees, still hesitant though.

With that, Viktor opens the door and turns to Makkachin and Potya who were on the couch just staring at the couple: "Makka, Potya, look after Yurio for us while we're gone, alright?"

BARK!

Meow!

"Thank you!" Viktor says as he and Yuuri leave, closing the door behind them.

Their walk went by peacefully, they came across many people, many shops and parks, and Yuuri found a leather jacket for Yuri with a white tiger on the back. He was so excited to show it to Yuri and Viktor couldn't help but smile brightly at his lovers enthusiasm.

But with the fun and peace, chaos erupted at home. Chaos they didn't know was happening.

Yuuri and Viktor were heading back to their home, the door standing before them. Looking at the door, you would think there's nothing wrong, but Yuuri and Viktor froze when they heard Makkachin barking loudly in panic while her paws scratched the door, trying to alert someone from outside. Viktor grabbed the house keys and opened the door, Yuuri closely behind him.

Makkachin jumped at Yuuri as he was the first one to come through the door, she was still barking and jumping around in panic. Yuuri looked up, calling out: "Yuri!"

But his eyes widened and his breath was caught in his throat when he saw the state of the house. Makkachin barked again; BARK! BARK! And started jumping around Viktor.

Viktor, still not having looked up, called out to his pup: "Yura?!" But when he stood beside his omega, his own eyes widened in panic when he saw why Yuuri was standing frozen.

The house was a mess, it could easily be mistaken for a robbery; the couch pillows were thrown in random areas in the living room, the one blanket the family cuddles up in was thrown over the television, the table was pushed to the front and a flower vase was lying on the floor, the vase wasn't broken but the water from inside was pooled around it. Looking at the kitchen, it was worse; the chairs were all knocked down, the cabinets were all open wide and there was one broken cup on the floor in front of an open oven, the pancakes were on the table instead of in the microwave, but there wasn't a single bite taken from it.

But what scared them most was the scent of despair and utter horror that coated the house completely.

"Yuri?!"

"Yuratchka?!"

Yuuri and Viktor threw their coats of on the floor and kicked off their shoes.

MEOW!

Potya called out from inside the house. Yuuri and Viktor knew it was from Yuri's room and that made them panic, their skin turned cold and there were lumps in their throat. They ran towards Yuri's room, almost tripping on their coats with Makkachin closely behind: BARK! BARK! BARK! As if she was telling Potya it will be okay and there was no need for more worry. But Yuuri and Viktor couldn't help but worry more at that.

"YURI?!"

"YURA?!"

Please, let their pup be okay. Anyone but their pup, anyone! Just keep him safe! Yuuri's eyes filled with tears as Viktor's scent burnt through the air strongly, full of panic. No sound, no one was answering. Yuri wasn't responding! It was silent save for their calls of worry and the pets trying to reassure one another. For some reason, it felt like it was so far, the distance between the front door and Yuri's room, it felt like it took them an hour to get to the door itself! Yuuri's heart felt twisted in his chest and his vision blurred from tears trying to come out. Viktor felt the same and he kept his eyes open for anyone that would dare come near them. 

The alpha in him didn't know what to do, whether it would be to hold his omega and wait for some threat to appear or better, their pup. Or whether he should just keep running to find his pup, leaving his omega unprotected and before him rather than behind him.

He went with the latter, not able to think straight about anything. (...I didn't mean it that way-)

When Yuuri made it to the room, the door was open which caused him and Viktor who followed closely to panic even more, if possible. The room was a mess, but a mess smaller than the rest of the house; the pillows and blankets from the bed were thrown all around it, all that was left was a mattress, Yuri's stuffed tiger, and...

Yuri passed out on the bed, one hand clutching his shirt loosely and his eyes barely open. His breath came out harsh as if there was no oxygen left around him to take in. His face was red, his hair was a lions mane, and there were tears running down his face. He looked like he had been crying for hours on end.

Yuuri screamed out in horror, it seemed like everything was going to slow: "OH MY GOD!" He felt his feet carry him to the bed and his arms going to hold his pup close: "YURI?! PUP?!" He wanted his pup to reply, say anything...please say something: "PLEASE LOOK AT ME BABY!"

Yuri's skin was on fire yet it was pale as snow. Yuuri held him in his arms, shaking him slightly to wake up, to let him know he didn't lose him.

"YURATCHKA!" Viktor yelled out in fear: "YURATCHKA, CAN YOU HEAR US?!" Viktor came on the bed on Yuri's other side, taking his face in his hands to find any signs of someone that they didn't lose, someone that was still with them.

Yuuri held Yuri close, his free hand resting on his face. Tears were streaming down both of Yuuri and Viktor's faces. Their pup was left at home all alone, who knows what happened while they were gone. Did someone rob the house and Yuri had somehow fought them? Did Yuri get scared of someone that came into the house thinking it was empty? What had happened while they were gone?!

"Please!" Yuuri pleaded, his hand caressing Yuri's tear stained face: "PLEASE! OPEN YOUR EYES BABY!"

Viktor brought a fist to his mouth, wishing that what he was saying wasn't real that he would wake up and Yuri would be okay: "Yura..." He failed his pup: "My God, please no..." Viktor pleaded, wishing he would take back the words he said that morning of Yuri being safe all alone.

Yuuri didn't give up, he spoke to Yuri again: "Pup?! Yuri..." He wanted some sort of reaction, a sound, a glance, anything! "Yuri please talk to me!"

"Yura! Please tell me you can hear us!" Viktor says.

After minutes of waiting, even though it felt like days, Yuuri saw Yuri's eyes open slightly and look directly at him. His eyes widen in hope: "Yuri! Look at me, please! I'm right here, baby! I'm right here!"

Viktor looked up and noticed Yuri's slightly open eyes looking at his dam: "Yuratchka? Please look at us!" He held Yuri's face between his hands, trying to wipe away any tears, any specks of dirt or anything that was on Yuri's eyes to help him.

Slowly, Yuri's eyes began to open up more and his nose twitched at the familiar scent of his parents, the scent that told him that he was safe, the scent the two parents were releasing for their pup to recognize them. Yuuri and Viktor watched in hopeful silence, not getting distracted by anything and letting their eyes stay on their pup, and their pup only.

Yuri's eyes opened and he looked so tired, so tired that all Yuuri wanted to do was rebuild his nest and hold him close for the rest of the day with Viktor's arms around the both, protecting them from any threat. The familiar (magical in Yuuri's opinion) green eyes opened, Yuuri called out to his pup once again: "Yuri?!"

Those beautiful green eyes looked towards him slowly and Yuuri's hopes began rising as Viktor asked: "Pup? Can you hear us?"

Please...

Yuri's eyes just stared.

Please say something...

Yuri's eyes looked at Yuuri, his brows slightly furrowing. Yuuri and Vikto both held their breath, worry coming back in fear of their son not able to remember them.

Anything...

Yuri's mouth opened...

Anything!

"...Mama...?"

Yuuri let out a relieved breath, a small smile making it's way onto his face: "Yes! Yes, it's me, baby! I'm right here!"

Yuri's gaze moved to Viktor who was glowing, tears streaming down his face: "...Papa?" And boy did Viktor's worries all leave him as soon as his pup called out to his own sire.

"Yes! That's right, pup; Papa! I'm right here- we're right here!" He reassured.

Yuri's brows furrowed as he blinked away the blurriness and tried to clearly see who was with him. When his eyes came into focus, he looked like he wanted to cry all over again. Yuuri and Viktor stared at him with worried expressions and tears streaming down their face.

Yuri's eyes went slightly wide and his mouth opened agape in shock and hopefulness: "...Mama? Papa?..."

Yuuri's arms tightened around him as he answered his pup: "Yes, yes baby! Mama and papa! We're right here!"

Yuri just stared, as if what what he was seeing was only a picture he saw in his dreams. Tears began to form as Yuri's bottom lip began to quiver. Before Yuuri or Victor could ask what's wrong, however, they were both pulled down into a desperate hug as their pup shot himself into both their arms.

His sobs began as his scent became one of relief. On instinct, Yuuri and Victor hugged back immediately and both released comforting pheromones that made their pup cry even more. They both got worried but didn't dare to let go.

"Please..." Yuri began to chant: "Please don't let this be a dream, please! If it is, don't let me wake me up! I don't wanna wake up!"

Yuuri and Viktor grew confused. Why would any of this be a dream? What happened?! Why was their pup crying?! They tried to pull out of the hug, to see and to speak to Yuri but he wouldn't let go, he held on even tighter.

Yuuri finally spoke up: "Yuri, it's okay. We're right here, this isn't a dream, I promise."

"We're here for real, Yura." Victor agreed: "We're not going anywhere."

Yuri sobbed louder, his grip tightening around his parents, hugging them so close as if they were bound to disappear any minute now. 

"I-I was so scared..." Yuri admitted, getting his dam and sire's full attention: "I...I thought you left me...I thought you didn't want me to be your pup anymore! I thought I lost you..."

"What?" Yuuri breathed out in disbelief.

"Yura..." Victor trailed off.

"You weren't here." Yuri continued: "I couldn't find you anywhere! Y-your nest was gone! Your scent was gone! It was so quiet and I tried to find you!...I thought you left me...I thought you got sick of me when I saw your stuff gone...Even my stuffed tiger didn't have you scent, I just wanted you back!"

To say Yuuri and Victor were shocked was the understatement of the decade! Their eyes were open wide, their mouths hanging in shock and both their bodies stilled and unconsciously tightened their hold on the crying blond. What could they even say in this situation?!

"Yuri..." Yuuri tried saying something, but he was so shocked to the point he couldn't form a sentence.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for anything I did! I'm sorry for anything I said- just please! Don't...don't leave me...I'll be a better pup! I'll do anything you ask of me! Just don't go...stay with me...please." His voice cracked as tears continued to fall.

The hug, silence, shock, and sobbing continued for a minute or two as Yuuri and Victor tried to form a sentence through their horrified expressions.

Their pup was all at home thinking they left him! He thought they didn't want him! He was searching for them, that's why the house looked robbed! But in reality all that was robbed was Yuri from his parents. They should have never left without telling him anything! Really, how selfish could they have been?! Yuri was abandoned as a child! Of course he would panic! What could they even say in their defense?! Nothing, there was no excuse! This was all their fault!

"Yuratchka...listen to me..." Victor was the one to break the silence as well as the hug. His pup's face was blotched, red and wet with tears that made him want to cry, hold and protect Yuri from anyone. Instead, he began explaining:

"We're so sorry... Yuuri and I should have told you- or left you a note- anything! I-I..." Victor trailed off, unable to speak.

Yuri furrowed his brows in confusion and worry as he waited for his sire to continue, but Yuuri did it for him:

"What your sire is trying to say is that...we should have told you...On Sunday's -when it's a break from training- Victor and I would take a morning walk together early morning...We should've known not to leave you clueless...we're so sorry, Yuri!"

Yuri was silent for a few seconds. Finally, his expression telling them he was looking for certainty, he asked one more question: "So...you weren't leaving me...?"

Yuuri and Victor, both, immediately yelled out: "NO!" Causing Yuri to jump a little bit but they could see his relief.

"You listen to me right now Yuri Nikolai Katsuki-Nikiforov!" Victor spoke demandingly: "The day me and your dam even THINK about leaving you is the day Yakov and Lilia get back together! Get married once more and fly off on their honeymoon!"

Not expecting the answer, Yuuri let out a sound of a held back laughter as his hand went to covering his mouth whilst Yuri pursed his lips together in order not to laugh himself.

"If you think our lives will be better without you in them, Yuratchka, then clearly you have lost your memory! Our lives have no meaning without you, pup. And I'll be damned before I ever let you go!" Victor finished.

After composing himself, Yuuri replied by his own answer: "Your sire's right, Yura. We would never let you go, ever! Yes, we may get into fights and yes we may have disagreements...but you're too precious to us. You're our son, our pup, our little angel. And you're living with us whether you like it or not!"

Yuuri and Viktor watched as a smile grew on their pup's face as tears of happiness blurred his vision and his scent grew that of love and joy, Yuri leaned into another hug which his dam and sire returned happily.

"We're never leaving, Yuri. We promise." Yuuri whispered, reassuring his pup and vowing to himself to never let this event take place again.

"We'll make sure not to leave you clueless next time, okay?" Victor reassured seeming to read Yuuri's mind.

They both smiled, hugging their pup closely, away from any danger. They weren't going to let go for while, all they wanted now was their pup, in their arms...safe.

Potya and Makkachin both stood by the family's side, happy that their owners were now okay.

At the end of the day; Yuri was finally fed breakfast, Potya and Makkachin got a reward for how hard they tried to help, and Yuuri and Victor made sure to scent Yuri's stuffed tiger and build a nest for all five to cuddle in later.

The couple even made a mental note for the next time they went out early during an off day. But for now, they'll spend the rest of the day with their pup, together as one big, safe, and happy family. Their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't as great, I am not that good with writing someone else's point of view on an already written situation. 
> 
> But I do hope you enjoyed!


End file.
